In the past, instructional databases have been commonly used to provide users with a plethora of information. Such information may be used to execute various tasks or enable the users to accomplish a goal. Often, such instructional databases may be stored on a centralized server and provide access to a plurality of client computers via a network. In some instances, such network is the Internet in which case the database is accessed via a web site.
Such prior art instructional databases, however, often utilize a conventional hypertext system which makes it particularly difficult to navigate the information in a progression that the original designers intended without sacrificing the ability of the user to freely navigate the information. Further, none of such prior art instructional databases allow an effective exchange of ideas in order to achieve a goal at hand.
Still yet another feature that the prior art instructional databases lack is the ability to track a progression of an effort to achieve an intended goal. Finally, the prior art instructional databases have never been used to facilitate a merger and acquisition situation.